gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
What is And What Should Never Be
This was wrote in a firm hand on the night after returning to the Inn with Nicca and Honda. We kidnapped a child. no. We rescused a child. probably. Months ago I was hired to do a simple job. Go north to Khiras and locate a little girl for a local noble. It was good money and I was referred to by the church. I was referred to by the church.... I never made that connection until now. The little girl was Nicca, barely five years old. She was lost to a Yuan-ti raid several years ago and thought killed. But she was sighted with an Orc (A Half Orc in actuality). He found her and rescued her. We stayed the night with them and were awoken by a kidnaper, an assassin, who we now know to of been part vampire like Variel. Her foster parent was dead, and we took the devistated home back to her real father. Warden Highsmith. However... We recently discovered Highsmith has been attempting to aquire magic power. Quite the scandal in Bazareene. He is male after all. Bazareene is like that, it is one of its many flaws. But he was working with the vampire Ennic, agent of Xaphan and had employed his two assassins to what end exactly we are unsure, but they both came into conflict with us, and I slit both of their throats. So much has happened, the fight with Yeren's hitsquad, meeting Yeren. Meeting Variel, fighting Keli's forces, Two trips to the coil. We haven't thought about it, we didn't give it time. And... Violet, that stupid stupid woman. That poor woman. She dragged it all into the daylight. And now her family is missing. 'on vacation' According to what Rowan said to a neighbor. Rowan had a strong mind but so did Arn, and Arn still fell under that vampire-witch's influence with out much effort. And I fell under the other's. I can only imagine what Ennic's abilities in that regard are. We had returned from the Coil, met Arn's parents, found out Honda was pregnant when Artemis and I realized we left NIcca with Highsmith. This could not stand. He was a monster wasn't he? We made our way back to Hazuk, and even sent for Violet to meet up with us. We agreed to go in and confront highsmith and kill him if nessisary. Going to the authorities would be pointless. The Firestones already accused them of plotting with Xaphan, and little came of it other than rumors. And now the Firestones are likely dead, or worse. Even Rowan. Chaniud we left him behind. We could of dragged him along, we could of asked we could of.. Theres no point worrying about it now. We must sharpen our blades and prepare. Arriving at my House I noticed the letter I left for my uncle was gone. Was he here? I left a knew one. I tried to be vague and I tried to point him into our direction with out being to obvious. I wonder what he would make of all of this. Arriving at the Highsmith mannor we lied our way inside and met with Highsmith. Arn and Variel and Violet were with me. Honda stayed behind, she could not endanger her unborn child she said. I understand that even if I doubt it is something I would do. I used my spells and was ready to spill blood, but Highsmith remained surprisingly calm. No, not Highsmith, Warden. I called him Warden. He admitted to having dealings with Ennic and that Ennic could help him obtain magical power, his family needed it. It was true, a noble family with out a strong magical bloodline would not last long. I am evidence of that. He said something, generic enough that it could of applied to anyone, but specific enough if might of applied to just me. He mentioned most noble families have to do this from time to time, (Aquire magical power I mean) except perhaps mine. I don't recall the wording, but one interrupertation could mean he knows about me. He knows about my family. If he knows enough history then he will know the home I currently reside in was built upon the location my great grandfather's shop original stood. If he knows that then we aren't safe there. But here is where things get murky, though he chose his words very specifically he seemed to be telling the truth. He had not harmed the girl, she was safe. He did not knowingly hire assassins, he did not knowingly betray Bazareene. I was confrontational I recall. I was ready for a fight. I had already cast my prebattle spell Cat's Grace. I was jumpy and nervous but I shoved the nervousness down inside of myself, ignoring it, a little girl was endanger. Or was she? He was convincing. He also seemed to not know what happened to the Firestones (which is even worse now that I think about it. It means Ennic is likely responsible) I sheathed my sword as a sign of trust and apologized for accusing him. I was concerned for the girl. "You hired me to do a job" I told him. "I want to see the girl" Now I remember demanding. He relunctantly agreed. Whatever he thinks of us, me, it was likely clear we meant the girl no harm. Variel spoke up "Lady Alex" like he always does. "I am sure the girl is fine.". This was... very unusual. I looked at him. I looked at Arn, I looked at Highsmith Something happened, I trust them. I trust Variel and Arn, so we thanked Warden for his time and backed out slowly. Ariving at my home there I found Violet, Artemis and NIcca. Artemis kidnapped Nicca. I spoke to the girl, she wasn't harmed, she had a pet cat now one who is awfully patient with her. She doesn't appear to of been hurt, but a woman, one who Variel thinks sounds familiar as been tutoring her in magic, in language. Nicca's description made it sound like she was a vampire. I asked if they had performed any rituals on her, anything special. She is five and barely understood but said "papa says im not old enough". It took a few minutes before my mind processed the worse case scenario. Highsmith was planning on turning her into a vampire, Variel explained child vampires are difficult to control and can go quite mad. So likely this would not occur for years. Why would he do this? Power. A vampire at the head of a noble house could use their natural abilities to bend others to their will. And a Vampire loyal to Xaphan at the end of that house? Yeah I can see why Yeren or Ennic would want this. Not that we know thats actually the case, its speculation. We discussed returning the child but after hearing that I agreed with Artemis and Violet (Yeah I just wrote that... it is a strange world). We left immediately, I don't feel my home is safe frankly. We smuggled the girl out of the city and made it back to the tavern. ---- Which is where we are now. It's very lively here, A single paying customer. Amelia behind the bar, Honda was cooking and Nicca was 'helping'. Everyone was there. I don't think Honda likes Taban or Violet though. Arn and her spoke about something in elvish, which might be related to them. I need to listen to that language more and learn it. I drug Variel up stairs. He needed to feed, and I needed him. (mmmmmmm....) Afterwords we gave up the room so that our guests could stay, I think Artemis took Jenna to bed of all things. Variel and I decided to get some sleep in the stock room. I think Honda was watching Nicca. Shes very good with her. Though I don't think shes thrilled with the idea of not being out there smiting evil and the like. Arn totes on her. Honestly i would of hit him by now, but she seems to be putting up with it relunctantly. Variel and I don't require much sleep. and there are to many lingering questions. I have money now... real money. I think we are going to take Stampede before the morning sun creeps over the east's shore to Trin. I want answers and I think I know someone who can help. Chaniud I hope you can help. Because I am kind of lost here.